Can you heal my heart?
by Roxxybabygirl
Summary: Sango's the new girl at Kishanomi High. She's had a long, hard past and seems to have a barrier. She meets friends along the way, and makes some enemies. Can one boy's love heal her shattered heart? Rated M for later.
1. Rocky start

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha. Kagome has blue eyes because that is what she's originally supposed to have. Sorry for any confusion. ENJOY!**

Sango walked through the halls of Kishanomi High, pausing to look in the mirror at her complexion.

_So this is the new High School huh? _Sango thought.

The school was massive, 2 buildings with 3 floors each.

Luckily, Sango had all her classes in one building, yet her locker was in the other building.

She sighed and flicked her dark brown hair out of her honey colored eyes, then paused, smirking at her reflection.

"Let's give mommy dearest a shock," She said, pulling her hair out of it's high ponytail and letting it swing down to her shoulders.

She took out a jar, containing a hexed ink that she could do anything with.

She spread it over her under layers and watched as it turned a brilliant purple, making her look even more beautiful.

"Miss?" A voice asked.

Sango turned, "Yes sir?"

The man smiled, "You must be the new student, Miss Sango, is it?"

"I am," She said, then paused. "I'm sure you know exactly who I am because of my mother."

The man hesitated then said, "Your mother called ahead of time to let us know that one of her children would be coming here. I had no idea it would be her lovely daughter, Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes at the compliment, "Could you tell me where classroom 202 is?" She asked, not wanting to talk about her mother.

"Ah," The man said. "Yes, follow me. By the way, I'm the councilor here. You can call me Inutaisho."

Sango nodded and followed him, taking in the school as it passed. "I have two sons, you know, your age." He said absentmindedly as they came to the classroom.

"Well thank you, Mr.---" She cut off. "I mean, _Inutaisho_."

He smiled and left as she knocked on the door.

It opened and she walked in, then looked out into the crowd.

"You must be our new student." The teacher sounded less than thrilled. "Please sit up front so I may keep an eye on you."

She took a seat towards the back, ignoring the teacher.

"Yet another one." The teacher mutterered, writing down a math problem on the board.

Sango took the seat in the corner, toying with a pen in her hands.

She saw someone sit next to her out of the corner of her eye.

She looked up and saw a pretty girl with long raven black hair, with a blue tint to it and sky blue eyes.

She smiled warmly, "Hello, you're new, right?"

"I am." Sango smiled back, glad that she had the chance to make a friend, and such a pretty girl.

"Well, I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She said, extending her hand.

"Sango." She said, laughing and shaking her hand. "So what classes do you have?"

Kagome asked, shifting her desk over.

Sango noticed the teacher turn, but she didn't care.

She liked having Kagome as a new friend.

"Kagome!" The teacher glared. Sango opened her mouth to retort back to him, but was cut off by Kagome.

"I'm helping Sango, teacher." She called, waving his concern away.

The teacher went back to teaching, turning his back and muttering about lazy teenagers.

She looked over at Sango and rolled her eyes, pretending to throw up.

Sango snickered, "Is he always like that?"

"He's the only strict teacher." Kagome giggled back.

Sango joined in and they were hushed by the teacher.

"Let me see your schedule Sango-chan." She added the typical Japanese ending on.

Sango stiffled a laugh and held out her schedule watching as Kagome scanned it.

"You have pretty good teachers, all laid back. And we have lunch, art, and English together!" She grinned.

The bell rang.

"Wow, short classes?" Sango was quizzical.

Kagome shook her head at her friend's confusion, "You're so innocent! But I guess that's because you're new. Classes are always 30 minutes long, you just came at the 10 minute mark." Kagome stood. "Well

come on Sango." Kagome said, helping her up.

Sango shook her head to clear it and walked out the door, right into something. Or some one.

**Hate it, Love it, Eh about it?**

**RATE AND REVIEW! I'll update soon, I promise!**


	2. Sango, Rebel?

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

"Watch it!" Someone growled.

Sango glared up, agitated, "You watch it!"

Her breath caught as she looked up at this boy. No, he had to be at least 19. He had long silver hair that swung perfectly down to his waist. He was very tall and had the body of a model. Her eyes traveled quickly, so he couldn't tell she was checking him out. She kept the glare as she looked up at his face, but her heart fluttered like a little bird. He had golden honey colored eyes that were enchanting, even when they were narrowed. This guy also had a small moon on his forehead and purple stripes on his cheeks that made his pale skin look heavenly.

"You were the one who ran into him!" There was suddenly another person.

Sango looked at him and hardened her glare.

He was rougher looking than his friend, and she realized they were brothers. This one looked around 18, and had shorter silver hair that draped just behind his shoulders. He had yellow eyes, not a rich gold like the other, but still nice. He had small dog ears on his head and Sango hid a smile behind her scowl.

"Well he was just standing there!" She retorted.

Kagome stepped up beside Sango.

"Inuyasha, shut up." She snapped.

Sango looked at Kagome, surprised at her coldness. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, a slight lull to his voice.

He made it as smooth as velvet, leaning down into her face. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. You silly girl."

He reached out a clawed finger and tipped her chin up. Kagome blushed and yanked her chin away, gaining a laugh from Inuyasha.

"Oh shut up." Sango snapped, growling lightly.

Inuyasha looked amused that this girl was standing up to his ways. "Hear that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha laughed.

He bent down in the same way he did to Kagome, but kept his hands at his sides, "And who are you?"

Sango lifted her chin arrogantly. "That's for me to know." She said.

"And for me to find out?" He asked.

"No." She smirked. "For you to _not_ know."

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and straightened him. "Let's go Inuyasha, rehearsal is in an hour." His voice was icily calm, and she didn't like it one bit.

Inuyasha straightened, "Goodbye Kagome."

He paused and turned to Sango. "Goodbye, little Slayer."

They turned, going down the long hall, and laughing as two girls ran up.

"Sesshy! Sesshy!" One gushed. "I love your voice!"

"And Inuyasha, your guitar is amazing." The other sighed. "But I love it when you sing."

The brothers laughed, clearly used to the attention.

"Thanks Rin." Sesshomaru said, smiling at her.

Sango's stomach twisted as she watched. "Kagome, let's go." She said, walking down the hall also.

"Sango!" Kagome grabbed her arm. "They're down there."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Our class is too." She said.

Kagome looked at her oddly. "Um, Sango, we have Lunch. Wanna go to the mall and grab something to eat? We have an hour and a half."

Sango looked shocked then smiled. "Sure, let's go and get some cute outfits." She said.

Kagome laughed and hooked arms with her, leading her in the other direction from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

They stepped out into the bright sunshine and Sango lifted her face up to the Sun, beaming.

Kagome smiled, then looked over her friend. "I know exactly what you need!" She said, jumping into her mustang and waiting.

Sango giggled as she honked and jumped in too.

They sped to the mall and Kagome ran in and looked around, then sped off to one end of the mall, dragging Sango behind her.

She walked into a store where it was pitch black, then switched on a light.

"Welcome to my father's store." She said, sweeping her arms out in a grand gesture.

Sango's mouth fell open, "Wow." She breathed.

The store was huge! It stretched ahead in front of her, all labeled.

Punk, Rock, Emo, Goth, Preppy, Girly, Formal, Casual, and more.

Kagome flew to one section with out a label and grabbed a black vest that had 4 buttons.

"Try that one with, um, hold on." Kagome thrust the vest at Sango, who held it, dumbfounded.

Kagome was back in an instant, holding out a black and red plaid mini skirt that had black lace around the bottom.

"What're you trying to do? Make me a sex icon?!" Sango accused lovingly.

Kagome shoved her into a room, throwing black heels under the door. "No, just sexy!" She said, smiling.

She waited, then Sango came out. "Sango, you look amazing!" She squealed, grabbing her friend and running out the door, after they scanned the clothes of coarse.

Safely back in the mustang, Sango turned on the radio.

She smiled and sang along, earning a glance from Kagome.

"You have a beautiful voice, Sango." Kagome said as they pulled up to the school.

"Thanks." Sango said. "Only 1:15, we still have 15 minutes left." She remarked.

Kagome looked at her and then grabbed her hand, "To the bathroom for make up and hair!"

She said, taking her supplies and towing Sango behind her. Kagome shoved open the door and found a power outlet, plugging in her curler and began to curl Sango's long hair.

"Your hair's easy to curl," She said, finishing it. "Now for some make up." She added.

She put various shades of purple on her eye lids, making a smoky look come out. She added "cat's eyes" eyeliner and moved on to Sango's lips. She applied a small amount of scarlet lipstick and added gloss to make her lips sparkle. She then handed Sango all the make up and the curler.

"I have extras." She said. "Time for class!" She said, helping her put all the stuff in the skull side bag they picked up.

Kagome had officially made Sango a sexy rebel.

Kagome led her out as the bell rang and whispered, "Get ready."

Sango nodded and held a seductive light in her eyes.

She went into her English class with Kagome and sat down in her usual spot, nearly falling out of her seat as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and something flashed in his eyes as he took his seat in the back.

Sango laughed quietly at his reaction and saw him turn.

He looked at her differently now and she made eye contact as she mouthed.

"Game on."

**Review please!**


End file.
